El Novio De Mi Hermano
by DavidWarbler
Summary: Kurt y Blaine son novios desde hace unos 7 meses, el día que el hermano mayor de Blaine llega de sorpresa el mundo de Kurt cambia por completo. Sin darse cuenta esta en el medio de un desastre amoroso con los Anderson del cual nada bueno puede salir.


**Capitulo 1**

Al parecer todo se había terminado, lo arruine de la peor manera, por más que intente explicarle a Blaine lo que había pasado, es que ni yo podía explicarlo del todo, jamás, ni en cien años creí que algo así podría pasar, que yo podría hacer algo así, pero al parecer sí. Me siento tan mal, tan culpable, todo esto es mi culpa, lastime a Blaine, claro que lo hice, jamás lo había visto así.

Pero bueno, para que me entiendan empezaré desde el comienzo...

* * *

Estaba en casa de Blaine aquella tarde, mi hermoso y tierno novio se encontraba enfermo, una pequeña gripe con estornudos se había vuelto en una fiebre que lo tenía en cama y que lo hacía sentir cada vez peor. Yo había venido a cuidarlo apenas salí de la escuela, sabía que estaría solo con los empleados y eso no era muy bueno. Le había preparado una sopa caliente y puesto su película Disney favorita en el dvd, todo para pasar la tarde con él y que se recuperará pronto.

_-Muchas gracias Kurt, por todo esto-_ me dijo Blaine con una sonrisa

_-No es nada amor, solo quiero que te mejores rápido-_ dije y me incliné para besarlo

_-Oye, no-_ me detuvo

_-¿Por qué no?-_

_-No quiero que te enfermes amor, estar así es horrible-_ era tan tierno

_-Eso no me importa, además, si me enfermo tu podrás cuidarme y así me regresas el favor-_ dije como solución y lo besé antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa

La verdad es que no quería enfermarme, no ahora, estábamos ensayando un número de baile muy bueno en el club glee y tenía que estar al 100% para lograr tenerlo listo, claro que no le diría eso a Blaine ya que moría por besarlo, desde hace dos días no había podido besarlo porque no paraba de estornudar y ahora que eso había terminado un par de gérmenes no me iban a detener de besar a mi novio.

A la mitad de la película ya me había aburrido, Blaine estaba dormido y roncaba bajito, quite el dvd y apague el televisor. A pesar de que Blaine era muy ordenado, su habitación no lo estaba, el estar enfermo le impedía limpiarla, y yo decidí hacerlo, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que me puse manos a la obra.

Cuando termine, revisé la hora en mi teléfono, un poco más de las seis de la tarde, vi a Blaine y él dormía plácidamente en su cama, así que le escribí una nota diciéndole que me iba por que debía hacer mis tareas y que le dejaba más sopa caliente en la cocina. Una vez abajo le avise a una de las empleadas que me iba y que Blaine estaba durmiendo para que así no lo molestaran. Ella asintió como respuesta y me marche de la casa de los Anderson.

Durante el camino a casa me puse a pensar en cuanto extrañaba estar con Blaine, desde hace semanas no habíamos estado juntos íntimamente y eso me molestaba, habíamos intentado mucho poder hacerlo, pero nuestros horarios no nos dejaban mucho tiempo y siempre que estábamos libres de tareas y compromisos había alguien con nosotros que nos hacía mal tercio.

Estaba algo frustrado, frustrado sexualmente sería lo correcto, amaba estar con Blaine, era tan tierno y dulce conmigo, siempre buscando que yo disfrutara al máximo, su forma de amarme y como me cuidaba, yo apreciaba eso, aunque a veces, solo a veces me preguntaba si Blaine podría ser algo rudo, es decir, no esperaba que fuera algo extremo con golpes e insultos y cosas así, no, sino que él fuera posesivo, dominante y me sometiera mientras estaba follandome, eso era, quería que Blaine me follara, quiero decir, me encantaba hacer el amor con Blaine, pero me preguntaba que se sentiría que me follara.

Sin darme cuenta del tiempo ya había llegado a casa y ahora tenía que dejar de pensar tantas cosas sexuales sino empezaría a tener problemas notorios.

* * *

La mañana siguiente recibí un nuevo mensaje de Blaine mientras me peinaba el cabello, deje lo que hacía y corrí a leerlo.

_**"Buenos días amor, nos vemos en la escuela"** _Blaine

_**"En la escuela?"** _Kurt

**_"Si. Gracias a tu cuidados y tu rica sopa estoy mejor"_ **Blaine

**_"Me alegra escuchar eso, nos vemos allá entonces"_** Kurt

Realmente tenía mis dudas sobre que Blaine fuera a la escuela, sé que soy bueno en la cocina y en los cuidados también, pero no creo que se haya recuperado tanto, ayer lo vi muy mal, pero tal vez en la noche ocurrió la magia. Tomé mis cosas y me dirigí a la escuela, hoy iba a ir en mi auto, pero tenía que llevar a Finn, lo cual no me agradaba mucho, amaba a mi hermano, pero gracias a él tenía que andar corriendo para no llegar tarde porque nunca podía estar listo a tiempo. Tuve que esperarlo quince minutos, mientras me desesperaba, cada vez faltaba menos, desayune y me arreglé mejor el cabello hasta que Finn bajó y nos pudimos ir.

Apenas llegué a la escuela corrí hacia mi casillero, allí era donde me encontraba con Blaine cada mañana y realmente quería comprobar su estado. Cuando llegue él estaba esperándome, recargado en mi casillero, luciendo tan hermoso como siempre, para nada como el día de ayer, parecía que nunca estuvo enfermo.

_-Hola-_ saludó con esa sonrisa que me gustaba tanto

_-Hola-_ sonreí -¿realmente te sientes mejor?-

_-Acaso no lo parece-_ su pequeña arrogancia salió a la luz, pero estaba bien y me hizo sonreír.

_-Claro que sí, de hecho luces increíble-_ Blaine amaba que lo llenaran de elogios y claro que yo lo haría

_-Gracias, pero no tanto como tú-_ él sabía que yo amaba lo mismo igual

Después de una charla corta cada quien se fue a su clase correspondiente con la promesa de encontrarnos en el almuerzo para estar juntos.

* * *

Las clases me tenían un tanto aburrido, historia, matemáticas, no eran muy entretenidas, cuando la campana sonó tome mis cosas y me levante rápido de mi asiento, tenía muchas ganas de estar con Blaine, pero antes tenía que ir a dejar todo a mi casillero. Caminé y cuando llegué me sorprendió ver a Blaine ahí esperándome, es decir, esperaba verlo en la cafetería y no aquí.

_-Hola, te estaba esperando-_ su expresión era algo tensa, para nada como la de la mañana, se veía incómodo o algo así

_-¿Sucede algo?-_ me acerqué hacia él

_-No, bueno, de hecho si-_ suspiró y yo empecé a asustarme sin entender el porque _-Bueno, tengo que presentarte a alguien-_ Realmente no entendía nada, pero me relaje de inmediato, es más empecé a sentirme ansioso por conocer a esta persona, Blaine nunca me presentaba gente, a excepción de Los Warbles, me preguntaba si era un familiar suyo, no conocía a su familia.

_-Ya puedes venir-_ gritó Blaine y escuche que alguien se acercaba, gire mi cabeza hacia atrás y vi saliendo de una de las aulas a un hombre, pero que hombre, era alto, con cabello castaño y perfectamente peinado, de ojos verdes y con una sonrisa hermosa. Se acercaba a nosotros y yo estaba hipnotizado por su belleza, este hombre era perfecto, Blaine se veía muy incómodo, no entendía porque realmente.

_-Kurt, te presento a mi hermano Cooper-_ ¿Qué? ¿Hermano? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Blaine tenía un hermano? ¿Desde cuándo? El hombre, o mejor dicho Cooper, sonrió y me tendió su mano para saludarme, torpemente respondí el saludo.

_-Un placer Kurt- Dios_, su voz era tan profunda, tan varonil, tan adictiva, sentía que sus ojos veían directo en mi alma, podía perderme en el verde de sus ojos.

_-El placer es mío-_ sonreí coquetamente, y solté su mano aunque no quería

Entonces vi a Blaine y me di cuenta de las estupideces que estaba pensando, desperté de esa fantasía loca que estaba teniendo, Blaine era mi novio y Cooper era su hermano, si bien era apuesto y eso yo no podía pensar en él de ese modo, yo amaba a Blaine. Me acerqué a mi novio y le sonreí, me sentía muy mal por las tonterías que había estado pensando y aunque ellos no sabían, sentía como que había defraudado a Blaine, me sentía culpable, recargue mi cabeza en la suya y vi a Cooper.

_-Bueno, creo que es hora de que te marches Cooper, vamos tarde para almorzar y seguro debes instalarte en la casa-_ el tono de molestia no paso desapercibido para mí y estaba seguro que tampoco para Cooper.

-_Sí, de hecho si hermanito, solo vine a conocer a tu novio y bien ahora que ya lo hice, me marcho-_ dijo Cooper con una sonrisa sin inmutarse por el tono molesto de Blaine

_- Nos vemos al rato en la casa, adiós Kurt-_

_-Adiós Cooper-_ me despedí con la mano y sentí como Blaine me jalaba mientras empezaba el camino hacia la cafetería sin siquiera despedirse bien de su hermano, era más que obvio que su relación no era muy buena, tal vez debería descubrir el porqué, o tal vez no.

Cuando ya habíamos caminado un par de pasos, giré mi cabeza hacia atrás para verlo por última vez y al parecer él había hecho lo mismo porque nuestras miradas se encontraron, y puedo jurar que vi que me guiňaba, y eso me puso de cabeza.

_"Dios, tengo que dejar de pensar tantas estupideces"_ pensé y me dirigí a almorzar con mi novio.

* * *

Hola, hola, hola, bueno aquí les traigo una historia nueva algo loca y perver, de hecho es mi segunda historia publicada aquí y realmente quería algo diferente a la otra, había leído algunos fics pervers y se que aman esos, así que me puse manos a la obra escribiendo esta historia, es mi primer historia perver así que espero que les guste como la escribo y como se irá desarrollando todo, estos tres personajes me encanta, Cooper es super sexy así que creí que sería bueno incluirlo en un fic perver por que bueno no tiene mucho protagonico en las historias de aquí.

Bueno, conforme avance la historia se ira poniendo mas caliente todo *w* así que si les gusto, no se vayan y quédense conmigo xD y también dense una leída en mi otra historia, si gustan dejarme un review por ahí no me enojo xD eso es comida de escritor jajajaja, bueno sin mas que decir, saludos y disfruten la historia

David Warbler!


End file.
